Tea Room
The Tea Room (Japanese: ティールーム Tea Room) is a room that can be explored by Luigi in the third area of Luigi's Mansion. It's also the room where Luigi can find the Ice Element Medal. Story After extinguishing the flaming door with the Water Element from his Poltergust 3000, Luigi entered the Tea Room. Immediately, the haunted dishes from the shelves started flying at Luigi, similar to what happened in the Study and Kitchen. To make matters worse, two White Grabbing Ghosts appeared to hold Luigi in place, making him an easy target. Luigi managed to avoid these spirits and capture them both. The Tea Room was cleared and a large white treasure chest appeared on the left table. Luigi, however, was unable to reach the chest, and began searching the room for a solution. The ghost-hunter in green accidentally stepped on a Gravity Arrow located on the ground near the right cabinet and was immediately sent upwards so that he walked on the ceiling. After regaining his bearings and figuring out what had happened, Luigi noticed a similar Gravity Arrow on the ceiling, directly above the table with the treasure chest. The plumber stepped on it, and sure enough, his gravity reversed again and he was sent down to the table, where he acquired the Ice Element Medal. This item allowed Luigi to capture Ice Elemental Ghosts and then shoot Ice out of his vacuum. Luigi managed to scare one out of the ice bucket in the room and captured it. Armed with a new elemental weapon, Luigi continued his search for Mario. The Tea Room is another symmetrical room, containing two tables with four chairs each. A small box sits on the eastern table. There are also two cabinets that take up the entire length and height of the east and west walls. A crystal chandelier hangs in the middle of it all. There is a 20% chance a Gold Ghost Mouse will appear as soon as Luigi enters the room. A cheese housing an additional Gold Ghost Mouse can be found behind the left table. The tea room in total has 3 Red Emeralds, the most of any room. The Tea Room in the PAL Hidden Mansion The Tea Room is much harder in the PAL Hidden Mansion than in the normal mode. The ghosts come in waves and the last wave can be pretty intense. Luigi first fights a Blue Twirler and a Gold Ghost. He then fights a red Grabbing Ghost and a Flash. After this, two more Flashes appear with two Shy Guy Ghosts. An extra Flash and two Shy Guys appear when Luigi has captured any two of the ghosts in the previous wave. Once Luigi has successfully captured these ghosts, the room will light up. Given the high amount of ghosts the player must fight, it is highly recommended that they do not attempt this room without full HP. Ghosts in the Tea Room during the blackout *One Blue Blaze (30 HP) *Ice Elemental Ghost category:Places Category:Rooms Category:Area 3 Rooms Category:Rooms with Elemental Medals Category:Locations